Time of Day
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: None of them realize just how important the time of day truly is, but even without knowing, they sure do make the best of it when they are with each other. - Short oneshot on the Gang's friendship - Rated K plus - Please read and review!


**A/N: Just something random... What each member of the gang does after school ends :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby and the Gang. All rights belong to Hanna Barbera and those who have affiliated.**

* * *

_4:30 P.M._

He flops down on the couch with a triple stacked sandwich in hand. His best canine friend sits down beside him, immediately inhaling his own food. There's a movie marathon on TV, and he turns the volume up to an extreme level of intensity. The sound blares through the speakers, causing both the teen and his dog to cringe back in pain. He grabs the remote and gladly presses the button to lower the noise, sighing in relief when he can successfully hear again. When he turns around, his sandwich is missing and his dog has the biggest grin on his face. He rolls his eyes, stands to his feet, and says while walking to the kitchen. "Like, thanks Scoob... Now I have to make another one, man!"

/

She carefully places her backpack on her bed, and then unzips it to pull out the large books that weigh it down. Picking them up with difficulty, she hurriedly walks over to her desk and slams the texts against the top. She lets out a breath of relief, happy to have gotten the _hard_ part out of the way. Sitting herself in the desk chair, she opens up her orange laptop and turns it on to begin her work. She honestly doesn't have much work to do; she only has to write three essays, study for a quiz, and check over her math to make sure it is all correct. It should only take her about two hours to complete it all because the knowledge for her school work comes naturally. She glances at the clock to check the time and makes a mental goal of when she _needs_ to be finished. "If I push myself into working, then Jinkies, I'll be done in no time!"

/

He presses a button and a green light appears magically on the console. He grabs the controller off his nightstand and turns that on as well, then places the microphone firmly on the top of his head. Adjusting the speaker so it's in perfect position in front of his mouth, he sits down in a blue beanbag chair. He smiles crookedly as the title of the console appears on the screen of his TV: _XBOX LIVE. _Next is the name of the game: _Call of Duty_. He knows he's obsessed, but sometimes his video games help him forget the bad things in life. Sure, he does admit that playing twelve hours straight may be a _little_ unhealthy, but that's the sacrifice one has to pay to be a true gamer. His love for mysteries and his love for video games aren't exactly the same. Mysteries are full of adventure and suspense, where he sometimes has to fear for his life when one can become dangerous. However, video games calm him because he can sit in chair, drink a soda, and just relax. He pauses his game and stares at his backpack that sits by his door. "Eh, homework can wait."

/

She twirls in a purple dress, trying to see her reflection in the mirror. Unsatisfied with her appearance, she groans and unzips the dress to shimmy out of it. She's tried on over ten outfits and not one of them seems right for the 'big dinner' that her parents are hosting this evening. Who has a 'ball' on a Tuesday night? She has school the next day, _and_ she is suppose to hang out with the gang at the Malt Shoppe later! She groans again as she allows her body to fall against her king-sized bed. She lays there for what seems like an eternity before reluctantly standing back up. Dragging her feet to her closet, she gapes at the massive rows of clothes. Any girl at her school would kill to have her wardrobe, but she honestly feels like, "I don't have _anything_ to wear!"

* * *

_6:30 P.M.  
_

He makes his way into the kitchen and sits down in his chair at the dinner table. While waiting for his mom to bring him his food, he begins tapping against the wood of the table. Soon, he has a little beat going and it's quite catchy. He increases the pressure against the table, making his previous tapping now into banging. A clang against a pan shoots through the room and he averts his eyes toward the source of the noise. His dog stands there smiling, as if asking to join his little song, and he nods in approval. The banging and clanging noises soon fill the room together, making a tune that cause the teen and his dog to dance along with it. Suddenly, a high pitched shriek interrupts them. "Norville, stop that racket this instant and wash up for dinner!"

"Like, sorry, Mom..."

/

She shuts her laptop with a sigh of relief and happiness. Glancing at the clock, she smiles as she finds that she has accomplished her goal. She stands from her desk chair and stretches her arms and legs, as she has been sitting for nearly two hours. She opens her door and goes downstairs, expecting to see her mother cooking dinner in the kitchen. However, she is surprised to find a note on the fridge informing her that her parents have gone out for the evening. She shrugs and decides that she can fend for herself for just one night. Opening the pantry door, she pulls out the bread to make herself a sandwich. When finished, she walks to the living room, turns on the TV, and smiles when the screen appears. "Oh good! The History Channel is on!"

/

His eyes are only inches from the screen as he is sucked into the world of XBOX. He is nearly dead and has very little ammunition, depending on his team to back him up. He doesn't see the enemy hiding in front of him and suddenly, there's a gunshot and his screen is covered in red, indicating that he has been killed. Feeling defeated, he throws the controller and headset down onto the carpet and slams his hand across the power button of the console. He smells the familiar scent of dinner coming from down the hall and gets excited. Like a little boy, he runs down the hallway and into the kitchen to see his mom at the stove. She says, "Let me guess... You lost."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, normally, I have to pry you out of your room when you're winning, but you're actually in here early tonight..."

He groans at his mom's words and sits down at the table, hating the world once again.

/

She is making her way around the grand ballroom, saying hello to many people she does not even know. Her _fake_ smile is plastered across her face as she is forced to introduce herself to stranger after stranger. She wants nothing more than to sneak out and get the heck out of here. She excuses herself from a conversation that she was not even in and speedily walks into an empty bathroom so no one can see her. Pulling out her phone, she groans as the numbers reveal a still very early time. She begins to type a text message when there is a knock at the door, so she answers, "It's occupied!"

She reads her message before pressing send. _Are we still on for the Malt Shoppe? Because now would be the PERFECT time to go!_

* * *

_8:30 P.M._

The four teens and their dog sit in a booth at the local Coolsville Malt Shoppe, each enjoying a milkshake and sharing some fries. They laugh and carry on conversations of mysteries, their parents, future plans, and other topics as the night continues on. Each is happy that they have gotten out of the house and is now spending time with their best friends. The subject of schoolwork is brought up and three of the four teens are suddenly aware that they haven't finished the massive amount of homework they were assigned on this Tuesday night. They say their farewells as they all part from one another, knowing that they will most likely be spending the following day doing the same exact things.

None of them realize just how important the time of day truly is, but even without knowing, they sure do make the best of it when they are with each other.

* * *

**A/N: Again, just something short about their friendship.**

**Please review! It would make me quite happy and I will repay you! I don't know how, but I will(:**

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
